Saga 3 Episode 19: The Dark
'Participants' ' Cho 1.3.jpg|Cho Kiriyu|link=Cho Kiriyu X.jpg|X Kougami.Shinya.600.1859118.jpg|Kin Tasanagi|link=Kin Tasanagi ' Chapter 5: Cats & Dogs Parallel to these events, there was another plan in action. In the mother wrym room, the same man that Cho had encountered before only known as “X” would’ve been back in the room looking at the handywork of the wolfblood gone on a mission. He stands there in the middle of the room sniffing the air. X: -''sniff, sniff- He’s been here. Not to long left. Good…the mission can go as planed…and so can my purpose for REALLY being here. ''He begins to crack his fingers and type away at the command console infront of mother Wryms holding tube. As he did a strange gas would’ve begun pouring from the vents, and falling into the ventilation shafts of the holding tanks the wyrms were being kept in. As this happened, the sound of glass breaking and cracking could be heard as multiples of these wyrms began to bust open and break free from their captivity! The naked and nude creatures looking around and wondering what was going on! The feral minds of them caused them to hiss and even fight with one another. X stood atop of a table, with his head tiled up, before he cleared his throat, and spoke aloud. '' X: ifpesp doutani…(Calm yourselves.) ''The DW’s looked up at him and their stretchy and fleshy features began to morph as some of them were beginning to shift into their hybrid dragon states, fire escaping their mouths as they were all seemingly getting ready to pounce on him! Over 100 of them making primal noises at X! He didn’t waver, as he stood there and took in a deep breathe. As he did his nose and chin somewhat shifted form their human complexion to that of the snout of a Lion as he shouted out. X: SI SAID IFPESP DOUTANI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (I SAID CAM YOURSELVES!!!) Roaring_Lion.jpg The words came out in a roar, and bellowed outwards, shaking the room and causing the Wyrms to cower, and take steps back form him. The mysterious X asserting his dominance over the other Wyrms in the room, he stepped down and looked one of the females up and down. He took her by the back of her neck and gave her a kiss, before pushing her off of him and pointing at her. X: Pass that around. Dragoons can only learn other lanugages through physical lip locking with said language user. Do this until everyone can understand my words. Okay? Female DW1: O-….kay. The Wyrm learning speech began to pass the kiss around, and X would’ve put his arms behind his back before speaking. '' X: This facility…project Esper is your captor. This wyrm behind me is your proud mother dearest. The scientist here they seek to harm you and experiment on you. They intend to turn you into experiments and diminish you of your freedom. However, I can give you purpose. If you would but follow my lead and serve under me for the time being I shall guide you in harmony to a land where you can live in ferocity and savagery. ''The Wyrms now understanding his words nodded. '' X: You all have the mindsets of children right now so I can only direct you as such. Find the remaning scientist in this facility and slaughter them all. Every single one of them. Devour their flesh and brains, and share your knowledge with –puts a hand on the glass tube- your mother. Go. ''The Wryms nodded, not being able to speak very fluently and blasted out of the room! Some extended their wings and began flying through the hall while the others ran down the hallway like savages! They scattered across the facilities’ safety doors and began devouring every single piece of flesh they could smell and get their claws and hands on. X would’ve stuffed his hands into his pockets, and closed his eyes. X: -puts a finger to his ear-They will soon grow in intellect. This intellect will be sent back to the mother Wyrm and distributed to everyone else. The “Hive mind effect”. ???-A voice responds through the ear piece- Well done. See to it you get as many of them out as you can. Make damn sure you capture the mother Wrym or this will all be for naught. X: I understand. By the way, you didn’t mention one of the workers here was a Wolfblood. Did you know anything about this? ???: It matters not. He is but a casualty, any real threat you would’ve had to worry about is either locked out or occupied in other affairs. Focus on the mission and nothing else. Then your end of the bargain will be complete. X: Affirmative. Footsteps echoed through the metallic hallways as X made his leave, and began to go and search for the Wolfblood on the loose… 'Chapter 6: Your First Rodeo' (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hoqMpJC0tZY )Cho would’ve been going through the vents at a bit of a calmer pace, and he’d finally made his way above the power room! Cho would’ve looked through the vent and spoke to kin through the walkie talkie. Cho: Kin! I found it! I found the power room! It mean it’s got some power boxes and a bunch of monitors so I’m assuming this is it, it has to be. Kin: Good job. Get inside, and find the main breaker box, and begin reading the controls out to me so I can tell you which one specifically to shut down. Cho would’ve raised his fist and smashed it into the vent! the metal falling onto the floor and Cho dropping down and landing on the ground. He stood up and looked around, at the monitors seeing different parts of the facility. He saw the scientist huddled up in different rooms labled as “safe rooms.” Cho: Well at least their out of the way. –He turns around and opens the power box- Alright I’m here. Kin: What do you see? Cho: just a bunch of switches and letters…um…you got UG…MC…..DF Kin: MC stands for master circuit. Shut it down now. Cho reaches for the switch and tugs it, pulling on it and the power immediately goes out! Cho pulls a tiger woods arm pump and hops around in excitement! He stared doing the running man in place to celebrate until the lights came back on. '' Cho: Wait whoa what? –begins flipping the switches rampedly- kin what’s going on here? Kin: Give me a second…I’m hacking into the master control program now….damn….someone’s controlling the backup generators from a mobile device. It’ll take some time but I can track it. Let me hack into the camera feed one more time so I can see if it can be pin pointed…..-a few moments pass by- ….Cho. look at the screens. ''Cho turned around to see the cameras and he saw a horrifying sight! Blood being splattered and smeared on the walls, body parts flying everywhere! The wyrms! They’d escaped and were beginning to rip these people to shreds! '' '“This. This moment right here…is where I think I lost it. I never got over what happened in the war between the Wolfbloods and Warlocks. I’m man enough to admit that. It still haunts me. That’s what the drugs and sex help me not think about…and yet seeing it again was like hell to me. I had Kin in my ear telling me what to do and how to do things…but I didn’t want to listen. I wanted to run. Run away from the violence. Run away from the slaughter. I wanted to run but my feet wouldn’t move. Instead my claws popped out. My teeth got fangy and my tail and ears sprouted. That’s when I knew at that moment there was a difference between me and the wolf inside of me. The “Me I know” is smart. Knows when he’s beat, and knows when to get the hell out of dodge…but the wolf? He was excited. He was ready for the danger. Ready for the challenge. Ready to take on the world. What scares me the most is that I don’t mind that side of me…a part of me wanted to embrace it but I wasn’t sure what was holding me back…didn’t take long to find out.”''' '' 7d50b5ea.jpg '' Kin: CHO. ANSWER ME Cho’s eyes widned as he snapped and let out a beastly roar before taking grip of his face and holding it. He was trying his best not to let the lust for blood consume him as he grunted in pain. '' Cho: I'm here...I'm here. I'm good. Kin: Ah… Cho: Ah what? Kin: Nothing. Listen I know what you’re feeling right now. I’m looking right at you. It’s the rage. The lust. The fear to be weak that’s causing you to lose control. Right now in this very moment are you afraid. Cho: N-no. I’m good, I’m good. Kin: Cho you’re my beta. I’ve been using pack sense on you since the moment I contacted you. I can feel your fear and it’s sickening. You don’t want to be weak. As a Wolfblood you don’t get to be weak. Cho: It’s…it’s not that simple. –puts his hand on the wall and leans his head into it.- Kin: Then what is it? You’ve been acting scary this whole time, and only when your pride was on the line did you fight back. You’re being a coward. Do you want to die here? Do you want your life to end, like when you wanted those witches to sacrifice you? Cho: NO- that’s..how-no. Shut up Kin! Kin: You’re going to become a waste of potential, and you haven’t done anything to be remembered by. You haven’t even heard from Mike or Na- Cho: SHUT UUUUUUUUUP!!!! (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-mNNWivqU0g&index=81&list=PLYNBny7IRlVmdgUwWnVfnLLuQKrqtGzRU ) ''The roar mixed with his fluctuating emotions shook the room and broke every monitor inside! Sparks flew down and rained upon his skin as his head tilted back, and his shirt ripped slightly…his muscles had grown for a moment before shrinking back down. Cho huffed and puffed in place, before falling to his knees and weakly beating on the wall. '' Cho: I’M SCARED OKAY?! ARE YOU HAPPY ASSHOLE! I’M SCARED OUT OF MY MIND! ''Cho began sniffling slightly, as he buried his face against his forearms, tugging on his own hair. Tears began falling from his cheeks as he sat on the cold floor admitting to his guilt. Cho: The dark…I’m afraid of the dark. Not that stupid conventional fear of it…but the darkness that comes with death. Do you know what it’s like…? It’s cold Kin. It’s cold and haunting… –he wiped his eyes- I died for a woman I don’t even know…in a war I never wanted to fight...with a friend I don’t even see anymore. (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HEf_xrgmuRI&index=19&list=PLYNBny7IRlVnrGC-RuQIVVorxDUTCk6dV ) Cho paused to catch his breathe for a moment before letting out a stuttered breathe. '' Cho: I don’t wanna go back to that dark place…but I’m scared I won’t be strong enough to fight it. I don’t want to go through another war, another blood bath, I don’t. I don’t want this… Kin and Cho both remained silent for a second. Kin: Are you done? I’d hope so. Cho I can’t vouch for the feeling of death or the fear of it. That’s only because deep down I’m…not afraid of it. Simply because I choose not to be. Don’t misunderstand my meanings. Danger is real. Threats to your life are real…but fear? Is merely an illusion. It is the product of thought and a lack of understanding. It only becomes real because you make it real. The things I’ve seen. The things I’ve been through…as someone in the field of law enforcement…as someone who signed a paper to state that I put my life before the lives of others…fear cannot exist in my reality. Cho held his head up a bit listening intensely. Kin: Fear is a choice. Unfortunately for you, that choice is right around the corner, and you only have moments to make your decision. Cho: -raspy voice- What do you mean? Kin: The little tantrum you threw garnered you some attention. The Wyrms are coming for you. They can smell the fear coming from you like a dump truck. I’m going to ask you again Cho Kiriyu, Red Fighter of the Shinpaku Federation. Cho:…. Kin: Do you want to die? ''Cho’s eyes went from yellow to red, for a moment, before he stood up to his full height. A determined look on his face. '' Teen_Wolf_Season_3_Episode_7_Currents_Tyler_Posey_Scott_McCall_pushes_through.png '' Cho: No. ''He could hear the Wyrms coming down the hall grunting and growling. Kin watched with his hands folded on the desk as he watched something download. '' Kin: Make me believe it kid. Do you?! Want?! To?! Die! ''Cho ripped his shirt off completely and started to snarl aloud. The salt still coating his forearms and finger tips, all be it a lesser amount, as he looked at the door. He heard the Wyrms outside banging, clawing, and scratching at it. The door was going to give in had Cho done nothing…unfortunately for them the young wolfblood was tired of living in his own fear and self-doubt, as he took in a giant breath and with the ferocity of an entire pack of wolves roared at the top of his lungs! '' Cho: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!! 4433568-5025189747-yDdA4.gif|Like this but with the mouth. ''The shout exploded from the doorway, compressed air forming into a push blast that launched form Cho’s roar! He leaned forward straining his muscles to give the roar a full momentum and forward effect! Not only did the door come off it’s metallic hinges, but it and a mass majority of the Wyrms were sent flying backwards! Scattering and flying through the hallway like rag dolls at the might of his roar. Cho stood in the door way with fangs bared and salt coated claws ready to tear into the flesh of these funky science experiments! Kin closed his eyes and nodded. '' Kin: This is your first rodeo Kid. Knock em dead. Scott's_monstrous_form.png Category:Saga 3 Category:Teen Wolf Category:The Beast Within Saga Category:The Wolf God